zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoo Tycoon Wiki:Simplified ruleset
These are the rules for the Zoo Tycoon wikia. They must be followed at all times. By using the Wikia, you agree to follow all rules, except for when it is absolutely mandatory that you do not and you have prepared reasoning for why you should be allowed to take whatever action you have. (Note that reasons such as "X deserved it" are not only good reasons, but they are likely to get you a more severe punishment.) :# Do not vandalize. This includes, but is not limited to... :##Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. :##Inserting inflammatory messages into pages. :##Consistently removing links appropriate for the articles they belong to. :##Consistently placing pages in categories that they do not belong in. This is a less severe offense as most others, but will still be dealt with the same way as the others, albeit possibly more relaxed. Taking advantage of this will often cause a rather long ban to be placed upon a user. :##Spamming links to external sites unnecessarily or with intent to advertise. :###This includes referral links, which should not be posted unless absolutely necessary. :##Removing useful and/or important information from pages. :##Reverting useful, important and/or helpful edits to pages. :##Inserting false content about a subject into an article. :##Creating pages about fake animals, fake expansion packs, fake items, and anything else that can be considered false content. Please make articles like these on the Zoo Tycoon Fanfiction wikia, not here. (Fake does not translate to fan-made, however --- fan-made Zoo Tycoon things are relevant to the subject of Zoo Tycoon and thus have a place here.) :##Destroying or damaging article layouts. :##Creating spam pages. These include pointless, unnecessary, and oftentimes false content pages. :##Adding pointless, unnecessary, and/or inappropriate media to the Wikia. :##Placing photos irrelevant to the subject of the article they are placed on. :# Be sure to try to stick to the normal layout for pages as possible, although exceptions should be made on this when absolutely necessary. :# Use good grammar, and spell in a way that is easy to understand. Preferably use spellcheck. Do your best to write as properly as you can. :# Do not write articles in first person or in an opinionated way. This means don't tell about you're experiences with the game, don't say something like "When I ___ in this game it ____," say things in a way that leaves you out, even if you think saying something in first person point of view is more helpful. Also do not write, for example, "this animal is smells like butts," as this is an opinion and Wikia articles should be kept as neutral as possible. :# Behave in a manner that is civil. If you believe someone has done something wrong, approached something wrong, made poor edit choices, etc. please speak to them about it in a polite manner. Not only will this be beneficial to you both in the long run, but it will make the other person more likely to listen to you. Unpermitted behavior is as follows... :##Making racist remarks. :##Homophobic, biphobic or otherwise sexuality intolerant remarks. :##Slut-shaming/negative remarks about anyone by cause of the amount of relationships or relations they've had with others. :##Attempting to monger hate against a particular group or groups. :##Posting adult content. :##Explicitly graphic, in words or in actions. :##Not being respectful of the opinions of others/attempting to force one's opinion on another. :##Behavior with the intent of intimidation. :##Harassment of any other persons. :##Flaming of any other persons/comments with intent to cause anger or frustration in others. :##Insulting the gameplay styles of others, implying that the gameplay style is inferior in such a way that insults the player, or insulting the player or implying they are inferior for their playstyle. :##Excessive use of strong language. :##Overt perversity. :##Pretending to be an administrator, bureaucrat, founder, or any other persons of power. :##Speaking to other persons in a condescending manner. :#'Do not roleplay excessively.' :# In regards to Machinimas, please make sure the page is explicit in why the Machinima relates to Zoo Tycoon, and please do not create many separate pages for each individual character, animal, etc. Please place a list of such things on the page for the Machinima. Otherwise, the Wikia may become quite cluttered. :#'Do NOT delete or mark for deletion pages that are sub-pages to a user's profile. These are their own pages, whom only they can delete unless they violate any rule above (with some exception.) Remember, these pages are not the same as a standard page on the Wikia, and thus are not taking up much room at all nor burdening anyone.' :# Listen to moderators, administrators, and other persons of power. While the opinions of all users should be listened to, persons of power are almost certain to know what is happening within the Wikia and know how it is run. Constructive criticism of the thoughts of a moderator, administrator, etc. or the rules is allowed, but it must be constructive. In addition, please report any persons of power you believe are violating rules or abusing their abilities over standard users. :# Do not cause disruption to the Wikia. This includes distracting from the important areas of workload, attempting to distract attention to yourself in such a way that it interferes with the Wikia or the processes within, or trying to shift the way Wikia is run or includes content without approval. Breaking many rules at a time or constantly can also stipulate as breaking this rule depending on situation, and will result in a longer ban time. :# Do not command anyone. While standard users and persons of powers alike can request for something by someone to be stopped or state that something is against the rules, no one is permitted to give commands unless necessary. In situations wherein a person of power must command someone to stop a particular action, this is allowed, but it should never be phrased in a way that is not polite, comes across as too vicious, etc. :# Do not make statements on how the Wikia 'should' be run. The Wikia is run the way it is for a reason, and while constructive criticism is permitted and encouraged, no user should ever have the impression that they have the right to say the Wikia is being run the wrong way. :# All petitions created on this website must be created through a blog post. They must be submitted after the petition has been present after two weeks AND at least eight users (a number subject to change as the Wikia grows) signs or objects to the petition. Petitions cannot exist for more than three months, and will either be erased or decided upon at that point, although the user can resubmit the petition after six months if the result was not a desired one (but after three failed submissions, the user must wait one year before posting them again.) Most suggestions and/or major changes to the site must be run through petition, even by administrators. :# Please do not link any downloads you know contain viruses. Users, please beware of the fact that most downloads here are unchecked, and thus may not be completely safe. Exercise caution in downloading files found around this website. Checked downloads can only be found here. :# For an animal to warrant a page, it must have observable behavior and either be present in the default Zoo Tycoon games or their expansion packs, or available in user content-based downloads. With these qualifications in mind, animals that do not exist, only exist in Machinimas or other such things, animals that are too glitchy too observe in-game and which crash it, and anything else that may disqualify an animal from having meeting these guidelines is reason for the animal not to possess it's own page on the Wikia. It should be mentioned on the expansion pack page, Machinima page, etc. Observable behavior includes... :## Social structuring and behavior :## Breeding patterns :## Growth cycle :## AI :## Preferences :# For a person to warrant a page, they must have made at least one contributation to the Zoo Tycoon community in some form considered significant, such as an expansion pack or breakthrough in modding Zoo Tycoon 2. Alternately, they should be known in the community for any particular reason, in such a way that it makes them notable. Persons who do not meet these specifications should not have their own page. :# Do not create useless, redundant, or incoherent categories. See Creation of category guidelines. Being an editor does not make you a hero. You are someone who came to the site one day and wanted to edit it. You are, for all intents and purposes, a random guy who floated through to do the Wikia a service (or a disservice, depending on who you are.) But no matter what you do, no matter the undertaking, though it is possible you may be a valuable resource to this Wikia, you are no hero. You will not lead a one-man revolution. You will not expose injustice to the people, especially because there is no injustice to expose. This is a community effort, and you likely do not know what the community wants. Create petitions. Take criticisms. Build. Explore. Be prepared to explain your reasoning and be understanding if people disagree. You may not like it, but it is bound to happen. Your opinion is not the opinion of the people. Do not cause arguments based on the idea that you, in fact, know what everyone wants and everyone should be aware that you are the representation of the opinion of an entire community. Remember, this is a Wikia. This is not a test of wills, or strength. This is not a battleground. This is a tiny, tiny little Wikia swimming about the internet like a bacterium in a sludgepool. Don't get heated about it, and don't convince yourself what you're doing is a noble and heroic cause. You're editing a Wikia.